Discoveries
by Meginatree
Summary: A glimpse of team seven's family time. NarutoxSakuraxSasukexSai. Rated M for some swearing.


Disclaime: Naruto & characters do not belong to me. Who they belong to I'm not sure but it's not me.

Discoveries

"Mama! Mama!" shrieked a little voice.

"What is it, Michiko" the pink haired kunoichi sighed straitening up from her crouch.

"Mama!" the little girl smiled, her green eyes sparkling, "Look what I can do!"

"What can you do?" Sakura replied

"Watch me Mama!" the little girl laughed in glee, as she pushed her fingers together. A puff of smoke enveloped her, before disappearing, leaving the little four year old in the body of a sixteen year old girl, her little clothes fitting snugly over her now larger body.

"Michiko, changed back. **Now**," the kunoichi uttered in a dark tone, a vein in her forehead pulsing. She waited till her little girl resumed her proper form before continuing, "Where the hel- I mean heck did you learn that?"

"Naruto-papa," was the girl's innocent reply.

"Really? Now if you don't mind me, Mama's needs to go and have a word with your Naruto-papa. Go find your Sai-papa okay."

"Okay Mama!" The little girl skipped off, her unruly black curls bouncing on her shoulders.

Sakura walked into the house, still fuming about how her lover had corrupted her daughter. Walking through the lounge room she reached the stairs and screamed at the top of her lungs, "NARUTO!! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BAKA-ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, THERE WILL BE COMPLETE AND UTTER HELL TO PAY!!"

Sakura heard a snort behind her, "What the baka done now?"

Green eyes flashed as she spun to face Sasuke, "Oh, I dunno. COMPLETELY CORRUPTED OUR DAUGHTER MAYBE!!"

"How'd he do that?"

"Him and his stupid jutsu. Somehow Michiko saw it and thought 'Hey why don't I copy this?'." Sakura eyes gleamed darkly as Inner Sakura echoed her thoughts, only making them slightly more violent, "I'm gunna break that fricken dobe's legs."

"Uh ha," Sasuke gave his usual bored look to Sakura, running her fingers through his onyx hair, "So?"

"So…so…so," Sakura stuttered, her mind blank, "He corrupted our baby's mind!"

"Bound to happen," Sasuke shrugged, "Where is Michiko anyway?"

Struggling for words Sakura simply pointed towards the backdoor, "Outside, I think. Somewhere with Sai."

"Well I'm gunna go find her, so you go off and kill Naruto or whatever. You have to clean up the mess and explain to your daughter why she's lost one of her three fathers, though." With that Sasuke stuck his hands into his pants pocket and went to walk out the door.

Regaining her thoughts Sakura shouted out after him, "Don't you start pushing her for her Sharingan again, Sasuke!"

"I won't! Jesus woman," came the reply, followed by a few incoherent mumbles.

"Good," Sakura muttered as she began to clomp up the stairs, raising her voice she shouted out to her housemate again, "NARUTO!! YOU BAKA, YOUR GUNNA GET IT NOW!!"

Scuffling sounds were heard at the top of the stairs, accompanied by the slamming of a door.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura shouted as she stomped towards the closed door, "NARUTO!! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW-!!" Sakura left the rest of the threat unsaid; Naruto knew what she would do.

"Hmm what?" Naruto tried to mask his voice with bewilderment, "What do you want Sakura? I can't hear you"

"I KNOW VERY WELL YOU CAN HEAR ME NARUTO!!" the emerald-eyed ninja yelled, "NOW IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL QUICK IT OPEN YOU BLOODY DOBE!!"

"Sorry I can't do that Sakura," Naruto laughed uneasily, "It seems to be stuck. Sorry."

"**THAT'S IT!!**" violently the woman began to kick the door, the wood shaking from the force of her charka-enhanced kicks. "I'M COMING IN THERE AND I'M GUNNA KICK YOUR FRICKIN HEAD IN!!"

The shout of the pink haired female floated out to the garden, mingling with the four year old's squeals of delight as she chased a butterfly. Sai observed her over the top of his sketchbook, a light pencil sketch of the girl forming. He watched Michiko, squeal, imitating a frog for a few seconds with it hops, before falling down on the grass. The little girl smiled at Sasuke, turning the brilliant beam to Sai after a few seconds.

A thoughtful look grew on Sasuke's face, "Michi come here," he asked.

The little girl complied, plopping herself down on the grass in front of her fathers, "What Sasuke-papa?"

The Uchiha smiled down a rare smile to the girl, "Sakura told me that you copied one of Naruto's justu's. How did you do it?"

"Easy," the girl replied rolling on her back, "I just thought about and I did it. I don't think Mama liked it though." The girl looked puzzled at this, why would her Mama not like her jutsu?

The words made Sai chuckle.

"What's so funny Sai-papa?"

"Oh nothing Michiko," Sai replied, capturing her pout with a few quick strokes of his pencil. "Don't worry about Sakura; she's not particularly fond of that jutsu." Well not when she was out of the bedroom anyway, Sai added silently.

"Oh," Michiko said, playing with the grass, "Then I won't do it. Not if Mama doesn't like it."

A fresh burst of yells and bangs from Sakura interrupted the conversation, and Sasuke waited until they had died down slightly before asking the question again.

"But how did you do it? Do you reckon you could do it again? Copy another jutsu that is?" A plan was forming in the back of Sasuke's mind.

"Of course Sasuke-papa," the little girl looked miffed at even the suggestion she couldn't do it. "Give me a jutsu and I'll do it. Watch me!"

"If you're sure…" Sasuke concentrated on his hand signals; a simple fire jutsu would do it.

Michiko's lip pout and her brow furrowed as she concentrated. Biting her lips she let her eyes closed, the vivid green replaced with scarlet when she re-opened them.

"Holy shit…" Sasuke whispered.

Michiko's fingers formed the hand signs with ease, a small burst of flame shooting from her fingertips.

"See Sasuke-papa," she smirked triumphantly, eerily alike to her father, "Told ya I could do it."

The girl's breathe was knocked out of her as Sasuke pulled his daughter into a hug. His mouth broke into an uncontrollable smile. He ignored the strange look he received from Sai as he let out a whoop, shooting his feet, still holding Michiko.

"My baby's got it. I can't believe. Kami you are smart Michiko." The usually controlled man danced around the yard, egged on by his daughter's gleeful laughter. He pulled Sai up, kissing him clumsily on the lips, before running inside with Michiko to break the news to Sakura.

Pounding footsteps interrupted Sakura's attempted pounding on Naruto. She heard Sasuke laugh freely and muttered a quick 'what the hell' to herself. Blonde hair poked out of the doorway and before it could disappear Sakura quickly grabbed it.

But before the pink-haired kunoichi could hit the young Hokage, she was pushed back.

"What the frick!!" Sakura yelled struggling to free herself.

"Her eyes!!" Sasuke laughed, pulling Sakura back into the hug, "'Look at her eyes Sakura!!"

Confused, Sakura looked towards her daughter, who had wound up in Sai's arms. The four year old laughed her red eyes shinning. _Red eyes._

"Her eyes… their-" she started to say

"Their RED Sakura!! RED!!" Sasuke laughed again, the sound beginning to scare his housemates, "She's got it. The Sharingan, she's got it."

"Well duh," was Naruto's response, "Why else would her eyes be red. Or you be so cheerful."

"Oh shut up, Naruto," Sakura shot back, practically skipping over to sweep Michiko into her arms.

The little girl laughed loudly as Sakura whirled her around, kissing her on the forehead. Naruto laughed as Sasuke fell on him, falling through the open door, as Sasuke kissed him awkwardly. Sai watched the embraces, leaning casually against a wall, until Sakura pulled him into the fray.

"Well," Naruto wheezed propping himself up on his elbows. Still lying on him, Sasuke smiled, embarrassed, a light brush speckling his face, "Well I guess it time for a special celebratory dinner. What do you want Michiko?"

Michiko's eyes light up, once again back to their usually green "Ramen!" she squealed, matching Naruto's smile.

"But-" Sakura started to protest

"Just let them have their ramen Sakura," Sai said, leaning over her shoulder. "It'll be easier for everyone."

The pink-headed kunoichi sighed, "Fine. We can have ramen. Kami-sama."

The whoops of Michiko and Naruto burst out, as Naruto jumped up, pulled Michiko on to his shoulders and ran out of the house, pausing to duck under the door, so not to hurt Michiko's head. Sighing the other three followed them, Sakura carefully locking the door behind her.

Luckily Naruto had the sense to wait for his housemates outside of the house, and together the five set off for the nearest ramen stand, Michiko laughing as she pulled Naruto's unruly hair. Ignoring the criticising locks of some of the villages, Sakura laughed along with her daughter, Sasuke and Sai's arms wrapped around her.

"I told you I could eat five bowls Naruto-papa!" Michiko stuck her tongue out at her blonde father, ignoring the fact that he couldn't see as she was still on his shoulders. "And you didn't believe me!"

"Fine," Naruto said, pulling Michiko off his shoulders, "I was wrong. You win. Now go get changed."

"Aww, but-"

"No buts Michiko," Sakura cut in, "Naruto's right. Now get to bed."

The four year old girl pouted, but complied, dragging herself up to bed. Sakura sighed and followed her. "I better go and make sure she actually does what she's supposed to. You Naruto, sometimes she too much like you."

The emerald eyed girl followed her daughter, not catching the smirk Naruto shot to Sasuke, who returned a death glare in response. Sai rolled his eyes, at the two's silent bickering and walked into the kitchen.

After twenty minutes, or as Sakura preferred to count it, two stories, a glass of water, and the finding of Michiko's stuffed frog toy that for some reason she had decide to call Sachi, Sakura returned downstairs. She sighed, running her hand through her cropped pink locks. Sighing she made her way into the lounge room, laughing silently at the sight of her boys spread around the room, appearing to be bored out of their minds. Well Naruto did, she'd given up trying to read Sasuke and Sai it was a waste of energy.

Cerulean eyes, shot up to meet Sakura's green ones, as she sat down next to Naruto. The blonde hand crept up Sakura's thigh, her glare pausing the action.

"What no adult's only celebration?" he asked.

Sakura sighed, letting her head fall back against the couch. "Do we really have to Naruto, I mean Michiko just fell asleep," she whined

Sasuke's voice behind her made the pink-haired kunoichi jump. "But she's asleep Sakura. And if she takes after dead-last like you said, she'll be sleeping for an age." He chuckled, running his fingers through her hair, "Besides I think the baka's has a good idea for a change."

"Oh course you would," Sakura groaned, "What about you Sai?" Sakura leaned her head back to met Sai's eyes.

Sai took a moment to break his lips away from the skin of Sasuke's neck. "What about me?"

Sakura sighed, giving in, "Fine. We'll have an 'adult's only' party like Naruto suggested."

"Good," was Naruto's reply, whispered against her lips.

Michiko rubbed her eyes as she woke, clutching her toy frog to her chest. She pushed her ebony curls away from her face, and got out of her bed. Her feet were silent as she padded down the hallway. She giggled silently as she heard Naruto-papa's snores as she pushed her parent's bedroom door open.

Moonlight shined in through the cutin-less window, highlighting the four entangled people on the bed. Feeling someone watching her, Sakura opened her eyes, hands automatically sliding to the place where she had hid a kunai. She paused at the sound of a voice.

"Mama?"

Sakura breathed in a deep breath letting it out a small sigh of relief. Instantly her fingers stopped their trip to the knife. Checking that her breasts and lower body were covered, she thanked whatever gods had provoked them in to deciding to pull their underwear back on. She checked the boys as she sat up, relived to find they had followed her example.

"What?" she whispered back to her daughter.

"Can I sleep with youse?" her footsteps padded closer, the moonlight shining on her pouting face, and frog pyjamas. She hugged Sachi closer to her chest her eyes repeating the question.

The pink-haired kunoichi looked over the cramped bed. "Fine," she said pulling the girl up. "Get in."

Michiko rewarded her with a kiss and settled in between Naruto and Sakura. The blonde murmured something, pulling the little girl closer, enveloping and protecting her in his arms. The raven haired girl smiled, as sleep began to overtake her, her mother's return kiss lingering on her forehead.

Sakura let her own sleepiness overpower her, letting her eyes shut, Sasuke's breath warm on her bare stomach, and Sai's on her chest. They fitted. Just like a puzzle.

Random trivia-

Michiko is the child of Sasuke and Sakura. I decided that I was gunna refuse to the four biological parent's thing. And Sasuke needed something to make him less emo. But Michiko still sees Naruto and Sai as her fathers, as much as Sasuke is, hence the Sasuke-papa, Naruto-papa, and Sai-papa.

Michiko Intelligent Beautiful Child (Japanese (_Mi_-intelligent, _chi_-beautiful, _ko_-child)) I though it would suit a child of Sasuke and Sakura.

Sachi Happiness (Japanese)

AN: Well that was long and weird. I have no idea where the heck this came from. Obviously my mind but yeah. It probably came into process after reading PetitDejeuner's _Café au Lait. _I read the reviews and saw how people really wanted the continuation of it; mainly they wanted to Sakura's kid. This was actually really fun to write, despite the fact it just kept growing and growing. Hope it was fun to read.

Btw I'm sorry if I've totally screwed up Sai's character. As I lack cable I haven't been able to see him. I'm probably gunna have to hunt down eppys fron the net. Sigh.


End file.
